swat_kats_fanon_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 of Swat Kats Revolution
Season 2 deals with the SWAT Kats going up against a new organization led by a new vigilante called Death Kat. Episodes # '"Affliction"-' '-'''Weapons shipments keep getting intercepted by a gang leader named the "King", who assaults a gun rally hosted by Mayor Manx with money from Puma Dyne. Jake discovers that the King is Lionel Reed and tracks him down. Walter Briggs gets an idea on how to become mayor after arranging for his daughter Callie Briggs to kidnap Mayor Manx. # '"Enter The Mad Kat"-''' In Megakat Asylum for the Insane and "Katatonic", a psychopathic comedian named Lenny Ringtail (most likely named after real life comedian Lenny Bruce) is being kept in a padded room in a straitjacket. Ringtail went crazy when he was rejected as host for a late night talk show that eventually went to David Litterbin (most likely named after David Letterman). Ringtail manages to escape the asylum with help from Walter, who makes him get possessed by the ghost of an ancient jester who suffered similar rejection hundreds of years ago. He turns into Madkat, a psychotic, shape-shifting joker who plans to kidnap the king, queen, knight and jester of Megakat City (Mayor Manx, Callie Briggs, Commander Feral and David Litterbin, respectively). Even the SWAT Kats can't stop Madkat's Reality warping tricks, and they must rescue everyone and vanquish Madkat before he goes too far. # '"The Last Laugh"-' Feral and Weston search for Lenny Ringtail since he is still out there. They discover that Ringtail murdered his father. Walter reveals to Callie that their family built MegaKat City and is seeking revenge on those who tarnished his family name. Walter attends a charity event with Jake, Robert, and Litterbin, which turned out to be an elaborate ruse when Walter kills Ringtail and is perceived as a hero; he announces his candidacy for mayor. Several Megakat citizens see Lenny's actions on television and begin having mental breakdowns. # '"Dead Shot"-' A man named Floyd Lawton kills Mayor Manning with a spectacularly difficult shot from a moving Ferris wheel literally miles away from the man and returns to his tropical base. There, one of his associates hires him to carry out a hit in MegaKat City. Razor and T-Bone tries to collect evidence on a crooked businessman named Ronald Marshall, but Marshall gets murdered by Lawton. Lawton gets hired to shoot Feral which is why the Swat Kats all try to stop him. Robert meets with Callie after visiting Walter to thank him for saving Jake's life in the charity event. # '"Keep Your Enemies Closer"-' Agent Andrews asks the SWAT Kats to help rescue Feral's daughter Sarah, otherwise known as the White Kat, from a group of organized criminals formed by the Metallikats. Walter tries to make Feral endorse his candidacy for mayor. Feral refuses since he doesn't like to involve himself in politics, so Walter has him abducted and fights him until Feral is defeated. Feral then decides to give into Walter's demands when he threatens his niece Felina. # '"Royal Pain"-' Feral asks the SWAT Kats to help the Enforcers stop a group of bank robbers calling themselves the Spades. Chance refuses at first but changes his mind and soon finds out that the leader Joe Carny worked for Puma Dyne until 1500 jobs were outsourced to China and Canary lost his home as a result. # '"The Revenge of the Metallikats"-' Walter Briggs orders Feral to go after Mac Mange for assaulting him. Razor and T-Bone realize that Walter has been blackmailing Mac into having his gang of robotic criminals commit crimes for him by threatening his wife Molly. Walter throws a party and Molly tries to kill Walter to avenge Molly until the SWAT Kats stop him. Feral vows to take down Walter. # '"Tonight Is The Night"-' Walter Briggs gives permission to Feral's crazed ex wife Alexandra to kill Feral. Francine walks inside Enforcer Headquarters and Feral decides to risk himself to get more information about Walter. While en route to an unknown location on Alexandra's instructions, the squad car is assaulted by Isabel and her crew. Feral wakes up in MegaKat Cathedral. The Swat Kats rescue Feral after taking out Callie's crew. Feral defeats Alexandra but sends her into a coma by mistake. Feral rescues Mayor Manx and has Walter arrested for kidnapping him. Chance convinces Sarah to reveal herself to Feral since her death was the reason Alexandra went insane. # '"The Curse of Kataluna"-' Commander Feral falls in love with a woman named Kataluna, but unknown to Feral however, Kataluna is a succubus revived from by Callie Briggs to drain his youth away. Sara fights desperately to save her father and Felina gets angry upon learning that Sarah faked her own death all these years. Mayor Manx has Walter realized by claiming that Mac Mange had him kidnapped instead of Walter. # '"Worse Than A Crime"-' Chance gets captured by Walter which is why Mac and Feral both make plans to break into Walter's residence and save Chance. Robert, Razor, and the rest of Mac's gang arrive at Walter's residence just as the Crimson Order is about to sacrifice Chance. Callie agrees happily with her father that since she has fallen in love with Jake. # '"Death Kat"-' Now that his life is over, Walter tries to get revenge on Feral but ends up killing a few officers and making an unsuccessful attempt on Feral's life. When Sarah arrives to Enforcer Headquarters to convince Felina not to leave to join the Katifornia State Police, Death Kat shows up to kill Feral prompting him and Sarah to flee to the roof. Feral fights DeathKat with a pipe, breaks his sword, and rips off his mask, revealing DeathKat's identity. In the end, Feral is sent to the hospital and Sarah heads home, watched by DeathKat in the distance. # '"Discharged"-' As Feral is still in the hospital, Felina becomes the new commander. Razor and T-Bone talk to Callie, who states the sword DeathKat used was fake and that the real one is located in the tomb of her ancestor Queen Callista. They later arrive at MegaKat cemetery, where they steal the sword. DeathKat arrives, killing Isabel and escaping with the real sword. Jake and Robert go back to the Clawson Manor to set up a trap for Death Kat only for it to not work. T-Bone tries to help, but Mac Mange arrives and is able to kill DeathKat with an RPG. Category:Swat Kats: Revolution